Beso celoso
by doramassilvi
Summary: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island. Inspirada en el ova 7 de FT


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island._

Espero que les guste el capitulo, la verdad es que solo bastaron 5 minutos para ya tener la idea en la mente, por la imagen del fic sabrán a que lo habré englobado quise hacer algo que no fuera tan cliché porque el tema celos lo he usado bastante así que esta vez quise hacer algo distinto o enfocarlo de forma distinta xD... y que mejor que basarme en el ova 7 de Fairy Tail.

-Narrador externo.

* * *

 _-Imaginación-_

-Es el dialogo normal-

* * *

 **Beso celoso/de celos.**

 _-Lucy, debo decirte algo- El pelinegro le había sostenido las manos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-¿Qué sucede Gray?-La rubia estaba sorprendida que la hubiera llamado a estas horas de la noche y que la reunión sea en su habitación._

 _-Yo…-Se rasco la cabeza confundido- Te amo._

 _El momento se detuvo para la rubia –pues no se esperaba tal confesión- pero su corazón no dejaba de latir con frenesí y no entendía el porqué._

 _Se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento, Gray le sostuvo de las manos y se fue acercado poco a poco hasta acortar la distancia._

 _Sus labios estaban unidos y Gray intento profundizar más el beso; sus lenguas danzaban -nadie quería perder territorio- pero tenían que separarse por falta de aire._

 _-Yo también te amo, Gray-Se sonrojo mirándolo mientras él la acostaba en la cama para seguir besándola._

-¡NO!-Exclamo Juvia lloriqueando haciendo que todos en el gremio tuvieran una gotita en su cabeza por todo el ajetreo que había formado.

-¿Te das cuenta que eso no va a pasar?-Dijo una persona encogiéndose de hombros.

-Rival de amor-Un aura oscura se estaciono en todo su cuerpo haciendo temblar a Lucy quien se encontraba cerca de ella.

-Ya te dije que eso no va a pasar-Le grito frustrada ya que parecía que lo que ella le decía le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Se volteo con una mirada amenazante.

-No sé, quizás porque…-Rodó sus ojos mirando a ambos lados- ¡ESTOY EN EL GREMIO!-Exclamo roja del enojo.

-Y aparte Gray fue a hacer una misión en solitario-Mira le brindo una enorme sonrisa mientras seguía preparando la bebidas de todos.

-Pero quizás sea todo una trampa y en realidad Lucy planea encontrarse a solas con Gray-sama-Sus ojos se agrandaron empezando a llorar y a inundar el gremio.

-¡Que alguien la pare!-Grito Macao tratando de flotar para no terminar ahogado.

-Juvia, salgamos un rato- Le dijo Erza con una mirada comprensiva.

-¿Qué sucede Erza-san?-Dijo hipando y secándose las lágrimas restantes.

-Deberías confiar un poco más en Gray.-Le palmeo el hombro con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Pero…-Se sonrojo-Juvia y Gray-sama son novios.

-Gray-sama no intento besar a Juvia…-Hizo un puchero pequeño pero largando el aire de improviso.

-¿Cuánto llevan de novios?-Susurro cruzándose de brazos.

-Un día-Comentó sin más.

Erza se empezó a reír saliéndole lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero…Pero…-Se agarró la panza adolorida por reírse tanto tiempo.

-Después de que se confesara el decidió irse a una misión, ¿No es así?-Anuncio secándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa, acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad-Se puso sería tomándola por sorpresa- Al menos no te rechazo diciéndote que tiene una novia-Susurro volteando su rostro aún un poco avergonzada de ese hecho.

-¿Qué cosa Erza-san?-Giro su cabeza confundida- Juvia no la escucho.

-Está bien, no era nada importante- Le toco la cabeza con cariño y luego regreso al gremio con los demás.

-Oh, Juvia-Saludo eufóricamente como siempre.

-Natsu-san…-Le hizo una pequeña reverencia en cortesía.

-¿Estas preocupada por el cubo de hielo con patas?-Alzo la ceja con una mueca preocupada.

-Así es…-suspiro desviando su vista.

-No te preocupes, Aye-Agito sus pequeñas patas, el exceed azul.

-A decir verdad, escuche un poco de la conversación que tuviste con Erza-Amablemente le toco la cabeza.

-Para que no te sientas tan deprimida te contaré un secreto-Le hizo la seña de que se quede callada con el dedo índice.

-Teníamos que cuidar a la hija de Al y Bisca-Suspiro-Ella en uno de los paseos que hicimos para divertirla nos pidió algo.

-Que Lucy y yo nos besáramos-Comento rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Be…Be….Beso?-Tanta fue la impresión que dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás completamente sonrojada.

-Pero Lucy estaba avergonzada por ello y cuando Natsu lo iba a hacer me puso en su lugar-El exceed a este punto estaba llorando cómicamente.

-Es decir que Natsu tuvo su primer beso con…-Inflo su cachetes para aguantar la risa.

-A lo que voy, es que no creo que haya peor cosa que te pueda hacer que eso-Suspiro derrotado.

-Juvia entonces debe ser paciente…-Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Así es y cómo me entendiste me iré a ver si hay una misión para hacer con Lucy-Luego de eso se fue pero Happy aún seguía ahí mirándola, por un momento se puso incómoda.

Pero notó como él se estaba aguantando decirle algo, pero no sabía que era y le daba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

-Adivina, ¿Quién fue el primer beso de Gray?-Con sus dos patitas se tapó sus labios para evitar reír tan fuerte.

-Pri…Primer…Beso-Su cara parecía tener el mismo color que el cabello de Erza.

-No puede ser, Gray-sama no pudo….-Al ver a happy supo que era verdad.

-¿Rival de amor?-Lloriqueo a más no poder.

-Estoy segura que Lucy le saco el primer beso-Casi estaba a punto de regresar al gremio cuando Happy le dijo que no era ella.

-Entonces… ¿Erza?-Se hundió al piso para llorar melodramáticamente.

-Sigue participando, aye-Alzo su pata con cara divertido.

-¿Fuiste tú?-Al recordar lo que Natsu le había dicho tenía sentido que también hubiera pasado con su amado "gray-sama".

-No-Se golpeó contra la pared con un aura negativa y susurrando "menos mal" de manera espeluznante.

-¡No le digas!-Exclamo horrorizada- ¿Wendy?

-Yo no sabía que Gray-sama tenía esos gustos…-Hipo tocándose los pechos-Pero Juvia no puede hacer que desaparezcan.

-No es ella-Dijo con una gota en la cabeza por su extraña imaginación pero divirtiéndose a su costa.

-Espera…-Hizo cuentas con sus dedos- Juvia no esperaba esto, ¡Juvi!-Su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Natsu?-Luego de poder controlar su respiración-Después de todo son rivales y como Natsu ya había tenido su primer beso… ¿Esto es lo que se llama "Boys love"?.

 _-Natsu, yo quiero saber lo que se siente-Gray le sostenía las manos sutilmente mientras se iba acercando a un sonrojado Natsu._

-¡Olvídalo!-Grito volando con los ojos cerrados para poder olvidar la imagen mental que se había creado de ellos.

-¡Te lo diré!-Grito exasperado por primera vez en toda su corta vida.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso luego de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?-Luego de ver la cabeza haciendo un gesto afirmativo decidió proseguir-Bueno, en ese entonces cuando fuimos al pantano, sucedieron varias cosas-Suspiro-Pero para resumirlo solo te diré que quien beso a Gray fue un mono.

-¿Un mono?-Giró su cabeza confundida.

-La pieza que necesitamos la tenía ese mono y como agradecimiento se lo dio mediante la boca-Luego de eso se rió-Debiste ver su cara de asco.

-¿Qué?-Se hundió al piso comenzando a llorar- ¿Un mono venció a Juvia?

-Bueno, la verdad es que…-Antes de que pudiera decir algo más vio a Juvia en la lejanía corriendo a todo vapor.

-Espero que no me meta en problemas por esto, aye-Suspiro derrotado y rezando para que Juvia no hiciera lo que estuviera pensando.

Juvia había enloquecido y a toda prisa fue a ese pantano para buscar a ese tal mono. Sus instintos no fallarían y ella sabría quien había sido el mono que toco los labios vírgenes y puros de su amado Gray-sama.

Recorrió todo el lugar topándose con varios animales como cocodrilos, pulpos gigantes pero los derrotaba en un instante. Luego vio a una manada de monos juntos así que sin más se acercó sin ningún temor.

-¿Quién de ustedes conoce a Gray-sama?-Los señalo de manera autoritaria.

Los monos se miraron entre sí, sin entender mucho a que se refería.

-A esta persona-Saco una foto de una procedencia desconocida y tampoco importaba tanto en este momento.

Uno de los monos se asustó e intento huir.

-¡Así que eres tú!-Lo persiguió sin parar siquiera para respirar un poco.

-¡Juvia no se rendirá! ¡Ven acá!- Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el pequeño mono fue a su dirección asustado agarrándose de sus pechos.

Al fondo pudo visualizar a un gorila que iba a atacar a ese pequeño mono, y que prefería ir hacia ella que luchar contra esa cosa de tamaño gigante.

-¡Water Slicer!-Uso el ataque en los alrededores de ese mono tan solo para asustarlo y así lo hizo ya que salió despavorido.

El pequeño mono se abrazó más a ella asustado y temblando.

-Todo está bien-Le susurro al pequeño mono.

Ese pequeño mono marrón estaba tan feliz que beso a Juvia, luego se fue dejándola consternada a más no poder.

-El primer beso de Juvia…-Se tiró al charco del pantano con un aura negra rodeándola.

-Espera…-Luego se levantó demasiado alegre- Este mono le dio su primer beso a Gray-sama y ahora él se lo dio a Juvia.

-¿Esto cuenta como beso indirecto?- Se sostuvo la cabeza que empezaba a darle vueltas y a confundirla más de lo que estaba.

-¡Juvia esta tan feliz!-Se sonrojo y se agito sosteniendo su rostro como si fuera una pequeña niña.

Luego de su grata "misión" decidió irse al gremio junto a los demás, caminando con corazones a su alrededor.

-¿Juvia a dónde está?-Pregunto curioso de que no fuera a recibirlo como siempre.

-Fue al pantano Gray-Confeso Happy un poco asustado.

-Y porque… -Luego agrando sus ojos-¿Le dijiste?

-No pude aguantarme, aye-Luego se fue volando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Maldito Happy-Su puño y sus palabras retumbaron en todo el gremio haciendo que los curiosos lo observaran para saber que le pasaba.

-¡Hola!-Saludo contenta una peli azul abrazando a todos a su paso.

-¿Estas bien?-Gray apenas entro la sostuvo de los hombros para mirarla bien.

-Perfecto-Sus ojos brillantes y su buen humor lo estaban poniendo nervioso pues si se enteró de ese "tema" era raro que se pusiera así.

-Vamos…-Miro a su alrededor y como todos los estaban observando expectante pensó que lo mejor era salir para estar fuera de la vista de curiosos.

Una vez afuera el se animó a preguntarle-¿Qué sucede?-Le sostuvo del brazo levemente.

-¿Cómo le fue en la misión Gray-sama?-Se abrazó tiernamente de su brazo.

-Eso no importa, ¿Qué sucede contigo?-La aparto un poco para que entrara en el mundo de la razón.

-Bueno, ella fue al pantano y conoció a…-Se río con los ojos cerrados.

-Ese mono-Le susurró al oído con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y por qué estas así?- La zarandeo un poco para que deje de estar en el mundo de la fantasía y ponga los pies sobre la tierra.

-Juvia salvo ese mono de algo…-Luego se sonrojo levemente- Y él la beso como agradecimiento.

-¿Te beso?-No cabía sus ojos de la impresión.

-Sí, la verdad es que para Juvia este es el primer beso- Sus mejillas se colorearon- Y está feliz porque…

No dejo que terminara su frase y el peli negro ya la estaba besando con pasión y necesidad, por un instante se sorprendió de la acción pero luego se dejó llevar por sus labios y por sus manos que sostenían firmemente su cintura.

Se separaron por un rato, se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar como si cada escena fuera premeditada entre ellos-transformándose en algo mágico- al principio el beso fue un poco inexperto pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, ellos lo iban perfeccionando cada vez más.

La necesidad de aire fue demostrada cuando se separaron con respiraciones agitadas pegando sus frentes.

-No digas que eres feliz por besar a…-Luego de unos segundos no supo catalogarlo y lo dejo en suspenso.

-Gray-sama-Sonrió con las mejillas rojas- Juvia iba a decir que estaba feliz porque había tenido un beso indirecto con Gray-sama.

-El mono le devolvió el primer beso como agradecimiento- Giro su cabeza de forma tierna.

-Así que era eso…-Suspiro separándose un poco avergonzado.

-¿Gray-sama estaba celoso del mono?-Se río tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿Y tú?-Desvió su mirada con una mueca de fastidio.

-También…-Le dio una brillante sonrisa.

-Estamos a mano, supongo-Murmuro rascándose la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se iban tomados de la mano.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier sugerencia,review o comentario será bienvenido.

Aclaro que en este fic las imaginaciones de Juvia estuviera a tope, al principio Graylu( me resulto cómodo hacer algo así jajaja deshonor a mi vaca), una imaginación Graytsu (También me sentí cómoda haciendo algo así) Pero bueno es Juvia de quien hablábamos... viva las imaginaciones locas xD.

Por el final realmente no supe como acabarlo... pero es que ya no sabía que poner como para hacerlo un final redondo xD... Pero espero que eso no haya sido un gran problema para mis lectores.


End file.
